<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprising Visit by cosmicworry14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022541">A Surprising Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicworry14/pseuds/cosmicworry14'>cosmicworry14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi Calls Him Mama [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Hatake Kakashi, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), I love them so much, M/M, Orochimaru POV, Snakes, Summons &amp; Summoning Meta, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Instincts Hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicworry14/pseuds/cosmicworry14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my Kakashi Calls Him Mama series, where little Kakashi calls Orochimaru Mama. </p><p> </p><p>'Suddenly, there’s a knock on his door. He opens the door and is greeted by the surprising sight of Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake.'</p><p>'Kakashi shouts, “Mama!” The little boy leans forward out of Sakumo’s arms towards Orochimaru.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi Calls Him Mama [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprising Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh, I did a part 2 you guys! It's so cute, I'm doing to die! I love this pairing and concept so much, and I'm so glad I did a part two! Hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orochimaru was sitting in his living room, curled up with his feet tucked under him while he drank tea and read a scroll. He had been working all day, and he finally had time to just settle down and relax. </p><p>Without his teammates in the village, sometimes things could get boring. On some days, however, Orochimaru couldn’t catch a break. Orochimaru had to teach, do his research, and work in his lab, train, help his sensei with Hokage duties. He also has to deal with citizens who look up to him for help, as the last remaining Sannin in the village. Also avoiding Danzo and his schemes of trying to get Orochimaru to work for him. So overall, Orochimaru has a lot to deal with, and sometimes it’s good to just sit down and relax.</p><p>Sometimes it’s lonely, and he wishes he had someone here with him. His two teammates left him. He’s not completely disliked in the village, but he doesn’t have any other friends really. His new teammates are fine, but he doesn’t hang out with them outside of training or missions. His sensei doesn’t have time to train him anymore. So as much as Orochimaru likes to relax, he also wishes he wasn’t alone.</p><p>The scroll he was reading was about a type of medical jutsu for the heart, some new procedure to help kick start the heart again if someone had a heart attack or was dying. Orochimaru wishes Tsunade was here, this is something he would have loved to discuss with her.</p><p>Suddenly, there’s a knock on his door. Looking up from the scroll, Orochimaru frowns. It’s late in the afternoon, just past dinner time. He isn’t expecting anyone, and no one really visits anyways. Maybe it’s sensei here for something, but he’s usually busy so he would usually send a message instead.</p><p>Getting up, Orochimaru adjusts the casual kimono he has on since he wasn’t expecting to go out anymore today, and walks to the door. Walking closer, he can sense a familiar chakra signature, well two actually. But one is a lot smaller than the other. </p><p>He opens the door and is greeted by the surprising sight of Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake. It had been only a few days since he ran into them on the way home from training, and he didn’t know why they were here now.</p><p>“Oh, hello Sakumo-San, Kakashi-Kun, what are you doing here?” Orochimaru asks curiously.</p><p>Sakumo flashes him a sheepish smile and before he can answer, Kakashi shouts, “Mama!” The little boy leans forward out of Sakumo’s arms towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiles and takes the little boy out of the silver-haired man's hands.</p><p>“Hello Kakashi,” Orochimaru says softly. Kakashi smiles at him before immediately leaning close to the Sannin, placing his head into the crook of Orochimaru’s neck, his arms going around the other side to hold himself close.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry Orochimaru-San, but Kakashi hasn’t stopped asking for his ‘Mama’ these past few days, and tonight he was particularly upset and would barely eat his dinner and get ready for bed. You said you didn’t mind if we came over, but we can leave if you want,” Sakumo explains, a blush to his face, but looking relieved that Kakashi probably wasn’t acting out anymore.</p><p>Orochimaru smiles at him. “Oh, it’s fine. I don’t mind at all, I was just reading. Please, come in, we can have some tea.”</p><p>Sakumo nods back with his own smile, his eyes soft as he gazes at Orochimaru and his son. Kakashi still hasn’t moved, his head buried into Orochimaru’s pale neck, sniffing quietly.</p><p>They enter into his house, Sakumo closing the door behind him. He takes off his shoes and puts on some guest slippers, moving to pull Kakashi’s off as well. Orochimaru leads them inside towards his seating area which is next to the kitchen. His home is about medium size. Orochimaru didn’t want to live in his Clan home since he was the only one, so he bought a really nice house that is cozy and nice. He didn’t get a small one even though it’s only him because sometimes some of his snakes don’t like to go back to their realm after they are summoned and like to stay here.</p><p>They are about to the kitchen when Kakashi finally pulls his head back. “Mama, guess what? I finally made a kunai hit the target right in the middle!” Kakashi exclaims.</p><p>Orochimaru looks down at the dark eyes peering up at him with excitement. “That’s great Kakashi-Kun, you are on your way to becoming a great shinobi.”</p><p>Kakashi shakes his head vigorously. “I’m gonna be just like you and daddy,” he says.</p><p>Orochimaru doesn’t say anything and just smiles. He looks back at Sakumo-san who has been following behind them, looking around at the house as they go through it. </p><p>They finally make it to a cozy seating area, as Orochimaru figured they would be more comfortable in chairs and couches than at a table. The dark brown chairs are soft, perfect for curling up in. The room is small, but still has plenty of room for a couple of pieces of furniture. One wall is all window, facing out towards the spacious backyard. A bookcase takes up one of the other walls, full of scrolls and books like Orochimaru likes to read during his free time.</p><p>“Please sit here and make yourselves at him while I go make us some tea,” Orochimaru says, leaning down so Kakashi can slip off his waist and onto one of the couches. Kakashi seems reluctant to let go, so Orochimaru says, “I’ll be right back Kakashi, then you can sit right by me.”</p><p>Kakashi lets go fully and sits back, looking around and finally taking in the room.</p><p>“You have a very nice home Orochimaru-san, thank you for having us this late,” Sakumo says, sitting in a chair next to the couch. The man is still in his shinobi clothes, not having changed yet to more comfortable clothes for the night. </p><p>“Thank you, and really it’s no problem. I like your company Sakumo-san, and yours as well Kakashi. I’ll be right back with the tea,” Orochimaru states, a small smile curving his lips. He truly doesn’t mind having Sakumo and Kakashi here. The company is nice, and it does help that Sakumo is quite an attractive man. </p><p>Orochimaru leaves the room to head to the kitchen, which is right next to it. He puts on a kettle of water and pulls down some tea leaves. He picks out a flavor that is lighter in flavor. Orochimaru might have done some research on the Hatake’s after their last run-in, and he figured out that Hatake’s have wolf blood in them, usually having wolves or dogs as their summons. The wolf senses and instincts still run in their line, so Orochimaru doesn’t want them to be overwhelmed by a strong tea. But he doesn’t mind, with his own instincts and sense from his snakes, strong tea can be overwhelming as well.</p><p>When the water is boiled, he pulls it off and pours three cups of tea for them. He places the cups and the kettle on a tray. Last-minute he decides to add some crackers, meat slices, and fruit to the tray since he remembers Sakumo-san mentioning Kakashi was refusing to eat.</p><p>He heads back to the room with the tray, noticing Sakumo-san trying to pull his pup away from the bookshelf where he’s trying to reach for a scroll.</p><p>“No Kakashi, those aren’t yours, you can’t touch them,” Sakumo says, removing Kakashi’s hand from the shelf, picking the young boy up under his arms. </p><p>“Oh, it’s fine Sakumo-san. None of these are my important or dangerous scrolls. Most of it is literature and things I like to read for fun,” Orochimaru explains as he walks back into the room. </p><p>The two turn towards him, Kakashi looking eager at him being back, Sakumo looking slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Kakashi wiggles down from his dad’s hold and runs back over towards Orochimaru who is now sitting on the couch. Kakashi carefully jumps up onto the couch next to Orochimaru, immediately curling into his side. Orochimaru chuckles, running a hand through Kakashi’s soft hair. </p><p>Sakumo-san walks back towards them and sits back into the chair. Orochimaru picks up and hands it to Sakumo-san, who says thanks. He takes a sip, looking pleased at the flavor, looking at Orochimaru in shock and surprise.</p><p>“Kakashi, would you like some tea or snacks? I heard you haven’t eaten dinner tonight,” Orochimaru asks. </p><p>Kakashi sits up, but still pressed close. “Snacks please,” he replies, looking at the food the Sannin brought in. </p><p>Orochimaru leans forward, places a little of each of the food on a napkin, before handing it to the boy. “Thank you, Mama!” Kakashi says, before immediately digging into the food. </p><p>Orochimaru leans back with his own cup of tea and takes a small sip. Ah perfect, not too spiced but still sweet. “Please feel free to have any food as well Sakumo-san,” Orochimaru says, looking at the silver-haired man.</p><p>“Ah, thank you, but I’m fine. I’ll let Kakashi eat it, he is a growing boy after all,” Sakumo replies, looking at his son fondly.</p><p>“That he is, little pups need looks of nutrients so they can grow up big and strong,” Orochimaru says. Kakashi looks up at him, his cheeks stuffed with food, his eyes scrunched shut cutely. </p><p>He hears Sakumo-san chuckle before he asks, “So, Orochimaru-san, how have you been?”</p><p>Orochimaru looks back up, taking a sip of his tea before answering. “I’ve been well, busy, but I like working. What about you Hatake-san?” </p><p>Sakumo sighs and shakes his head. “Oh you know, busy as well. I still have missions, even though I’m the only one left to raise Kakashi. I’m taking shorter, closer to home missions, but I don’t mind. I’ve also been working on Kakashi’s training, which is going well,” he says. </p><p>Orochimaru nods. “I understand, the village needs you, but Kakashi needs you more. Family is the most important. But I’m glad his training is going well.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t talk about me like I’m not here Mama,” Kakashi says between bites.</p><p>Orochimaru chuckles. “I’m sorry little one. Do you like your food?” he asks. </p><p>Kakashi nods and holds out his empty napkin. “More please?” Orochimaru takes his napkins and puts the rest of the food on it. He’s glad he thought of bringing some out for Kakashi. But he would need to figure out what to do since Kakashi seems to refuse to eat because he wasn’t there. Because his Mama isn’t there. Should he ask Kakashi why he’s calling him Mama? Or would that upset him? He doesn’t want that. </p><p>“You know, I really do appreciate this. But not only for Kakashi’s sake, but I also enjoy your company. I would like to get to know you better if that’s ok?” Sakumo says, a little hesitant.</p><p>Orochimaru smiles, feeling a blush creep upon his face. “I would like that Sakumo-san, please come over any time,” he replies, taking another sip to cover his red face. He doesn’t even know why.</p><p>He hears Sakumo-san chuckle, but fond like, not making fun of. </p><p>“Mama Mama, can we see some of your snakes?” Kakashi asks him, bouncing in place almost in excitement. Orochimaru looks down, seeing that all the food off Kakashi’s napkin is already gone. He raises an eyebrow in surprise, the kid sure does eat fast.</p><p>“Sure, I can sense there are a few still here in this world. Since you are done eating, would you like to go explore outside with them for a little?” Orochimaru asks. Kakashi nods, standing up immediately.</p><p>They all stand and head towards a door that leads outside. Outside is a big area with trees lining the edge. There's a pond towards one side, and some plants on the other. They stand on a patio area, Kakashi looking around, looking eager to explore. Sakumo comes and stands beside him on his left, looking around as well. Orochimaru pulses his chakra quickly, letting two of his summons come to him. Two snakes come slithering out of a bush. One is a harmless garter snake, and the other is a sunbeam snake. They are only a few feet long. These aren’t any of his fighting summons, he would use them as messengers or something.</p><p>The two snakes come up to them, raising their heads off the ground a little, ready for a message from their summoner. “Kakashi and Sakumo, this is Niji and Kusa, some of my smaller summons,” Orochimaru explains.</p><p>Kakashi leans down, looking at them in curiosity. “Wow, nice to meet you,” he says, bowing a little. That is really good manners for a summons, Orochimaru thinks.</p><p>“They can’t speak human tongue, like some summons. I can only communicate to them because of our summoning connection,” Orochimaru explains.</p><p>Kakashi lets out a little oh in understanding before he slowly reaches his hand forward to pet the snake. Orochimaru isn’t afraid that any of his snakes will attack Kakashi, they know not to hurt anyone unless Orochimaru commands it or if the person is displaying hostile vibes. Kakashi seems to let the snake sniff his hand before Niji bends his head down so Kakashi can pet him. The little boy slowly stroke downwards of the scales with his fingertips.</p><p>“Be careful Kakashi,” Sakumo-san says, looking a little apprehensive. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t need to worry, they won’t hurt Kakashi,” Orochimaru explains, feeling a little upset that Sakumo wouldn’t trust him. But, he is a father protecting his pup.</p><p>Sakumo looks up at him with wide eyes and shakes his head. “Oh no, I’m not worried about that. I trust you won’t let your snakes hurt him. I just don’t want Kakashi being too rough with them,” he says quickly.</p><p>Orochimaru feels a little tension leaving him, feeling better that he was wrong in believing that Sakumo wouldn’t trust him. It actually warms him that he would be so concerned about whether Orochimaru's snakes would be ok. “Ok, thank you for trusting me, and the snakes will be fine if they are roughed up a bit. But Kakashi is doing great with them, you’ve taught him how to handle summons well,” Orochimaru says.</p><p>Sakumo smiles with a chuckle. “Yes, well, I have my own summons, the Hatake contract, which is now all dogs instead of wolves like our ancestors. But I keep them around the house a lot as well, so Kakashi is used to summons. I wanted him to understand how important it is to respect summoning animals.”</p><p>Orochimaru nods in agreement. It is very important. Sakumo is such a great father to Kakashi and a great man. </p><p>“Can I go explore with them, Mama?” Kakashi asks, looking up at the both of them expectantly. </p><p>Orochimaru nods, and Kakashi immediately gets up in excitement, taking off into the yard. The two snakes follow him. Orochimaru sends a mental link to Niji and Kusa to watch after Kakashi, even though he will be in sight the whole time.</p><p>Orochimaru leads Sakumo over to some chairs that he has outside, so they can sit and talk. It’s almost night time, the sun is setting, casting an orange glow about the backyard. It’s nice outside, slightly cool, but not chilly enough that Orochimaru feels cold in his kimono. </p><p>“This is nice, thank you for letting Kakashi explore with your snakes,” Sakumo says, looking at Orochimaru.</p><p>Orochimaru waves him off with a smile. “You don’t need to thank me so much, it’s really fine. I meant what I said, I don’t mind the company at all.”</p><p>Sakumo-san chuckles. “I like yours as well. And so does Kakashi. I really don’t know why he keeps calling you Mama. I’ve tried to explain and ask, but he just gets angry or breaks down when I do,” he says.</p><p>Orochimaru nods, his mouth thinning out. “I don’t mind, as long as you don’t. I don’t want to upset you or anything.”</p><p>Sakumo shakes his head, his eyes becoming distant. “I don’t. It’s . . . it’s been a long time since his actual mother has passed. I don’t even know if Kakashi remembers her scent. For whatever reason, he keeps calling you Mama. As long as you don’t mind, I honestly don’t have the heart to demand him to stop. Sometimes it’s hard just us, me still having to take missions, him growing up to become a shinobi. I still want him to just be a little kid for a little longer,” Sakumo says, looking down.</p><p>Orochimaru reaches over and places one of his hands on top of Sakumo-san’s. His hands are warm, rough with use. Pale, but still darker than Orochimaru’s own. Sakumo looks up at him with surprise, but he doesn’t move his hand away either. </p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss. But you are right, Kakashi should get to be a kid as long as he can. We all grow up so fast in this shinobi life. But I feel like as long as you are here with him, he can still be a kid for a little longer. And maybe, I can be there too, if you want that,” Orochimaru says softly.</p><p>Sakumo smiles, his eyes lighting up. “Yes, I would like Orochimaru-san. Kakashi and I would love that. Maybe, maybe we can get dinner together sometime? Just us, not Kakashi,” Sakumo asks, adding in that last part quickly. He looks nervous but excited and happy at the same time. </p><p>Orochimaru feels a blush spreading on his face. He was being asked out. But this gorgeous, kind, strong man. When was the last time he was asked out? Has he ever been asked out before?</p><p>Orochimaru quickly nods with a smile. “I would love too,” he replies, his heart fluttering. When has he ever felt this way? It’s been such a long time he’s done anything but study or research or train. Or really had anyone’s company other than his sensei’s and his teams. This man, Sakumo, wanted to go out with him!</p><p>Before any of them could say anything else, Kakashi came running at them. “Mama, daddy, I saw a bug and a squirrel, and a chipmunk that we chased up a tree. It was so much fun!” he exclaims, running up and leaning against Orochimaru’s legs.</p><p>Orochimaru chuckles. “I’m glad you had fun, I’m sure Niji and Kusa did as well, thank you for playing with them,” he says.</p><p>Kakashi nods, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. It looks like it’s time for bed. He’s glad Kakashi got worn out. Hopefully this way he won’t be so fussing when he has to leave and his ‘Mama’ isn’t coming with them.</p><p>“I know that look, time to head home and sleep Kakashi,” Sakumo says, looking at his son fondly.</p><p>Kakashi shakes his head negatively, but at the same time yawns again, his eyes blinking slowly.</p><p>“Hm, I think it is little one, you need sleep so you can rest your growing body. But you can come over at any time. Ok?” Orochimaru states, looking at the almost asleep toddler with amusement. </p><p>Sakumo gets up and picks up his son. Kakashi leans into his father, his eyes closed like he’s already asleep. Orochimaru gets up as well to lead them out the door. He doesn’t like that they have to go already, he likes talking to Sakumo, but he understands. Now that he’s been asked out and opened his door to the Hatake’s, he will see them more often. </p><p>They walk back through the house and to the front door. Sakumo san slips off his sandals, but just grabs his and Kakashi’s shoes and holds them, since he is still holding Kakashi.</p><p>“Thank you again, Orochimaru, and I can’t wait for our date. I’ll find you in the village to talk about a good time. Ok?” Sakumo says softly.</p><p>Orochimaru nods, noticing Sakumo-san dropped the honorifics, but he doesn’t mind. “That sounds great Sakumo, I’ll see you soon. And Kakashi,” he replies.</p><p>With that, Kakashi opens his eyes and reaches forward, asking for a hug. Orochimaru leans in and gives the little boy a hug. Kakashi’s face tucks into his neck on one side and he can hear little sniffs, Kakashi gathers his scent. “Good night Mama,” the boy says. </p><p>Softly, on the other side, Orochimaru feels Sakumo lean down and sniff once at his neck as well. The man lets out a hum before Orochimaru feels him lean back. Orochimaru can smell the Hatake’s as well. Like woods and dogs. Sakumo’s is spicy like cinnamon and musky, but it’s good. Kakashi’s is lighter, softer like lavender and something sweet. </p><p>Orochimaru leans back carefully, Kakashi letting go and tucking back into his father. Sakumo has a smile on his face. Orochimaru smiles as well.</p><p>“Have a good night Sakumo,” Orochimaru says.</p><p>“You as well Orochimaru,” Sakumo says. And with that, the two leave the house and start to walk back towards their own home. Orochimaru watches them for a few seconds before he closes his door.</p><p>Orochimaru can’t help but smile at himself. He wishes they didn’t have to go, having some company was really welcome. But he knows that maybe, he won’t be alone anymore. And really he has to thank Kakashi for that for whatever reason deciding to call him Mama. But if it means Orochimaru can spend more time with those Hatakes, then Mama Orochimaru will be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eep! Please let me know what you guys think of this part of the series. I honestly could have done it as a chapter story, but I don't know how far I'll go with this. But please let me know if I should do more! Thanks!</p><p>Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>